That One Night
by Fashionista7
Summary: Élise and Spencer recall to each other what happened when they had to spend a night at Morgan's place where they...


**Hello again, everyone. **

**Here is another one of my Criminal Minds fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Criminal Minds belongs to the creator, Jeff Davis, CBS/ABC, etc. I don't own any of the characters.**

**An M-rated story for fun, there are…_whole a lot_ of lemons in this one-shot; there might be some similarities to my other M-rated story and you'll be reading at your own risk. Let me know if I should have toned it down more or if any mistakes made.**

**Enjoy, and I look forward to hearing from you all.**

* * *

The sun was steadily rising, the beautiful sounds of the lark chirping in the relaxing morning.

It was the start of a peaceful and quiet morning.

Especially for…

"Spencer?" Élise mumbled.

"Élise?" Spencer was just drowsily opening his eyes. And when he did, he could start to notice the sweat that was…

All over his body.

As did Élise.

Especially when she looked under the comforters and noticed that she and Spencer were…

And they were in a _very_ intimate position.

Still having her head against the plushy pillows, Élise asked Spencer, "What happened last night?"

Swallowing the spit in his mouth, turning his head to face her, "A lot, but let's start at the beginning."

* * *

_**Minutes to eleven…**_

_Spencer headed down to the kitchen to get himself a snack, only to see Élise up._

_"Hey, you." Spencer acknowledged her._

_"Evening again," Élise said, rumbling through the fridge. "You can't sleep?"_

_Spencer used his balled-up fist to cover his mouth to yawn, "A bit, yes. I finally got Anastasia back to sleep again. Guess she's still not used to new environments. Luckily, we can go back to the apartment tomorrow morning."_

_Élise comforts him, "She'll adapt; it just takes time."_

_"I know; I just can't help but worry." Spencer began wondering. "Why are you up?"_

_As Élise closes the fridge door after she got some strawberries and whipped cream, "One, I had to use the bathroom, two, I felt as if I needed a little late snack and three, I just can't stop thinking about that salad Morgan and Savannah made."_

_Spencer said, "I'll admit; I liked it, especially since the spinach wasn't creamed."_

_"I take it you don't like creamed spinach?"_

_"Nope," Spencer answered._

_Élise shrugs, "That's okay. I don't eat mac and cheese; bad childhood memory."_

_Spencer chuckles, "Yeah."_

_"The dark leafy greens, the toasted almonds, pine nuts, and pumpkin seeds."_

_"Not to mention the figs, raspberries, and strawberries. And the…" Realizing the looks on each other's face, they burst into giggled._

* * *

Élise giggled at that memory, "Yeah. That was a delicious salad."

"Yeah, it really was."

Biting down on her thumb, "But…how did we…you know? Get like this?"

"Well…"

* * *

_As they still giggled, they noticed they were holding each other's hands. And then came that tension. That… uncontrollable…tension. Getting closer and closer to each other._

_And their lips touched._

_Spencer started playing with the ends of her hair, and Élise caresses her fingers through his hair._

* * *

Élise giggles, "I think I know what happens next."

Spencer shyly looks away, "Same here."

* * *

_After pulling away from the kiss, they both stared at each other for a few moments…_

_And that tension feeling returned, and Élise and Spencer resumed kissing; their lips in instant pulsing motion. As Élise still had the small plastic bowl of strawberries and whipped cream in her hands, Spencer gently picks her up and places her on the granite countertop. Spinning her around and sliding her up to his face again, they resume kissing; even each other's neck as they both released airy gasps._

_After a few more minutes of kissing on the countertops, still kissing, Spencer picks Élise up again, and she grabs ahold onto him by wrapping her arms around his neck. With Élise having her back against the wall, Spencer smoothly places Élise's arms above her before heading upstairs. More light gasps escaped them as they headed up the stairs and into…_

* * *

"So that's how we ended up here," Élise said as her head was still against the pillows.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"And…I know what happened after that."

* * *

_Élise and Spencer took a moment to catch their breaths as they landed on the king-size bed and began eyeing each other's pajama top. That tension returned tenfold, and they restarted to kiss. Kissing each other's necks, Élise and Spencer unbuttons each other's pajama top and tosses them onto the carpeted floor._

_Élise sighed heavenly at the sight of Spencer's bare chest._

_His flawed toned…chest and...muscles._

_She didn't care if he didn't have Morgan's chest or muscles; what she was looking at was much better._

_And for Spencer to see Élise topless…_

_Her petite breasts…_

_And her…rich…chocolate...skin…_

_He started to have this…_

_They both began to wonder…_

_Kissing again, they helped each other out of their pajamas pants before throwing them in the pile._

_They dazed into each other's eye before realizing they still had…_

* * *

"Yeah, I can see that," Élise said coyly, pointed their underwear on the floor.

"Mm-hmm. And you, little missy..."

* * *

_On top of him, Élise started kissing Spencer's neck again before moving up to kiss both his cheeks._

_And his witty nose._

_And his forehead._

_And his cute ears._

_And his…chiseled…strong…jawline._

_Twice as fine as wine._

_Before going down and started kissing his long neck._

_And his shoulders._

_And his…chest._

_And his stomach._

_And his..._

* * *

Élise looked away, blushing. Chuckling nervously, "Yeah. But what about you, doc?" She sassily replies to Spencer, assuring to him he was not so innocent.

* * *

_Spencer repositions Élise, and he was on top of her now and gracefully places Élise's arms above her head again. He stared intensely at her dark brown eyes before he started kissing her cheeks._

_And her shiny forehead._

_And her nose._

_And smooches her full Cupid's bow lips again…_

_And again. And again. And again. Smooches her lips about thirty-eight more times before moving to kiss under her chin._

_And her shoulders._

_And her chest…_

_And her stomach._

_But not before leaving two surprises on her…_

* * *

"You're not so innocent either, are you, Dr. Spencer Reid?" Élise playfully asked.

Spencer swiftly said, "Okay, I'm not. But remember when…? You know? We…"

* * *

_Repositioning on the bed, sitting up, Spencer was behind Élise as he wrapped his long arms and legs around Élise's petite body._

_The skin-on-skin contact sent them both into new heights._

_It was getting so hot._

_But yet there was a warmth in the air._

_Spencer took the opportunity to massage her neck and kissed it._

_And her back._

_And her shoulders._

_And her chest._

_And her stomach._

_But not before massaging her…_

* * *

"You naughty-naughty doctor." Élise jokingly said before whispering. "But that was a great massage you gave to my areas…including the more…private ones."

Spencer raised his eyebrow as he eyed Élise and soon broke out into giggles, "And you yourself?"

* * *

_Even though she was in front of Spencer, Élise used this chance to give Spencer a backrub before she started to go down and began stroking his neck and…_

* * *

"Okay, I see your point there." Élise quietly said.

Spencer replies, "Exactly."

Hissingly exhaled. "But our bodies…"

"Reacted."

"Big time."

* * *

_From their actions, for the first time, ever in Spencer's life, he got something he has never gotten before._

_And Élise felt it behind her._

_Not that she either mind or care._

_Spencer had that same exact feeling when he felt something coming out of Élise's…_

* * *

"The human body is a mystery, isn't it?" Élise asked.

Spencer answered, "Yup." Looking to Élise again. "But…what happened after that…"

* * *

_As they resumed kissing and massaging each other simultaneously, it wasn't until Spencer massaged Élise's _exclusively_ private and _sensitive _area that he repositions them where he was on top of her again._

_Their bodies against each other._

_Thrusting inside..._

_And freed the moans and groans and whispers._

* * *

"Spencer?"

"Élise?"

Taking a deep breath,

"This was my first time." Élise and Spencer instantaneously said.

The expressions on their faces from what they both said.

No words were needed.

After a moment of silence,

"I…I, uh…" Spencer was trying to get the words out, but when he finally did. "I'm glad…I had my first with you."

Élise smiled back, "And I, you."

Spencer kissed the palms of her hands before kissing her forehead. Élise brushes his fingers with kisses before kissing his nose.

A breathless inhale escaped them both as that tension build up again and began passionately kissing again. Soon, Spencer pulls Élise into his arms and wraps them around her body. As they stared into each other's eyes,

"There's something I have to tell you," Spencer whispered into Élise's ear.

"And I, you," Élise whispered back, raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, pretty boy," Morgan said, opening the bedroom door. "I hope you…" Just as he looked up, "Whoa!"

"Oh my…" Spencer and Élise used their comforters to cover themselves.

"Morgan!" Spencer exclaimed.

Morgan stuttered, struggled to get the words out, using his hand to cover his eyes; peeking through his fingers.

"Morning, Morgan." Élise timidly chuckles. "It's not what it looks like…"

"Yeah," As Spencer tries to get up, "We, uh…"

"No!" Morgan cried, frantically waving his hand. "No-no! Don't get up. Please don't, I..."

Spencer slips back under the comforters. "Right."

"Morning, babe," Savannah said as she walked in with some clothes and set them down on the drawer. "Morning, you two."

"Morning, Savannah."

"Our boy and your girl are still asleep, but they should be waking up by now, and breakfast will be ready soon. After…" Savannah observes the clothes on the floor and points them out. "You two here…"

Spencer blurts out, "We'll clean that up. And thank you."

"Yeah, please do." Morgan was still trying to shield his eyes away.

"And we'll change the sheets," Élise said, noticing some…fluids on them.

"Thank you." Just as Savannah was leaving, "Hey." She noticed the small bowl and empty can. "You two ate strawberries in the middle of the night? And what happened to all the whipped cream? We just bought this can."

Élise and Spencer looked at each other before pushing their heads against the pillows and covered themselves up with the comforters, trying to hide the embarrassing blushes on their faces.

* * *

_Spencer grabs the whipped cream can and strawberries from the bedside as they were under the comforters and Élise looked coquettishly to Spencer, who suggested to some…_

_Creative ways to…_

* * *

"Oh, my god!" Morgan cried again, pressing his head and shutting his eyes. "I…I…I need to…oh, God!" Morgan bumped into the door as he made his way out; Savannah followed him but not before giving Élise and Reid a raised eyebrow.

Élise and Spencer looked at each other again before bursting into laughter. "I think we left a mental scar on Morgan."

"Indeed, we did." After getting serious, "But still, Élise, there's something I have to tell you,"

"And I, you."

"On three. One..."

"Two..."

"Three."

Whispering in each other's ears...the expressions on their faces.

Words were still not needed.

Just retouching their lips together was enough.

* * *

Morgan was rubbing his head, trying to ease his mind from what he just saw. Savannah came by his side,

"Those two got game, babe," Savannah complimented. "Maybe more game than us."

"Oh," Morgan groaned. "I think my head is starting to hurt. My eyes..."

"It's okay, babe. I'll take care of that for you. And yet, I was wondering who was making all that noises in the middle of the night."

"I think I need a bath," Morgan said before walking back into their bedroom. "Or bleach. Or a time machine. Or some therapy."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my M-rated story. _Do_ let me know if I should have toned it down more.**


End file.
